


Different

by GoodVun12



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Gen, dad and daughter, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodVun12/pseuds/GoodVun12
Summary: Ellie tells Joel something about herself she hasn’t ever said out loud.





	Different

Ellie couldn’t have been in her new class for more than a week and already she had noticed one of the boys around her age staring at her. He was taller than her, with brown hair and blue eyes. Ellie had to admit he was cute but definitely wasn’t her type. The glances he stole were flattering sure, but the more she caught him looking, the more she realised she would have to let him down and the longer she waited, the harder it would be.

When Sandra, the teacher, called the end of class, Ellie booked it out of the door and went straight home. She slammed the door and threw herself on the worn out sofa. She didn’t even register that Joel was stood in the kitchen.

“Rough day?” He asked.

Ellie just screamed into the sofa cushion.

“That bad huh?” This was the second teenage girl he’d had to deal with in his life. It came back to him like riding a bike. “Why don’t you sit up and tell me about it?” He asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa. Ellie reluctantly sat up and moved closer to him.

“Well there’s this guy at school...” Ellie started, before Joel cut her off.

“Want me to kill him?” He said with a smile. 

Ellie smiled back to hide the very real fact that she wasn’t sure he was joking. “No, you idiot. It’s just, he looks at me all the time and I can tell he likes me” she said.

Joel adjusted his posture, clearly uncomfortable. “And you like him back?” He asked. 

Ellie looked at her lap. “No, he’s not exactly...” she started to trail off, not sure of what to say next, “...my type”. 

There was a silence between them. Ellie always knew she was a little different. From an early age she realised that she was attracted to women, not men. She had even fallen in love with her best friend, Riley. Although the world went to absolute shit for her right afterwards, she could still feel the kiss they shared. It was like electricity. She had always kept her sexuality to herself. For some reason, even though infected were all over the world and would either tear you limb from limb or infect you and turn you into a cannibalistic freak, some people judged you on based on who you loved. If that person happened to be the same gender as you, more often than not you would be treated as a villain. Ellie never understood it. There is so much to actually worry about, what impact would her being happy with another girl have on the happiness of others? Ellie had learned to keep quiet. She wanted to tell Joel but she didn’t want him to reject her. The topic of romantic love had never come up between them until now and, although she was terrified beyond belief, Ellie was ready to bare her soul to Joel. Right here and now.

“Joel, I’ve got something to tell you. Please listen to me until I’m done and then you can say whatever you want to me, okay?” Said Ellie, turning away from him.

“Okay Baby Girl” said Joel and scooted closer to her.

Ellie took in a sharp breath. “For as long as I remember, I’ve liked girls. Like, LIKE liked them. I’m different. I’m gay, it’s who I am and I’ve hidden it from so many. I’ve lost people and it’s never come up but you and me, we are going to be together forever and I want you to know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry if you are disappointed. I love you Joel, please don’t leave me alone again”. Tears were streaming down her cheek. Her eyes clenched shut, scared to look at Joel’s face. Joel hadn’t said anything, but when she opened her eyes just a crack to see his reaction. His face was as serious as ever. Joel stood up and grabbed Ellie’s hand pulling her off the sofa and into a deep, protective bear hug. She just sobbed into his chest.

“Ssh Baby Girl, it’s okay” he said, “Yes you’re different but guess what? Everybody’s different. Me, you, Tommy. Everyone has different hopes and dreams, preferences and wants. It doesn’t make you a bad person, it doesn’t make you a good person. It makes you human. If you’re gay, I’m fine with it. I want you to be happy and not care what other people think. You are my badass little girl and anyone who wants to talk shit about you answers to me. Never feel like you have to keep stuff from me darlin’ because I’m your dad. You are stuck with me forever”.

Ellie’s terrifies sobbing instantly turned to tears of relief, a huge weight she had been carrying with her was lifted and she was accepted for who she was by the person she loved most. 

“I love you” she said, pushing herself into him even more.

“I love you too” he said back. 

Ellie started to calm and Joel released her from his hug. 

“Well, you better go talk to this boy. Let him down gentle like” he said, “he is missing out on one perfect girl you know?”

Ellie punched him in the arm and chuckled. 

“Knucklehead. I’ll tell him at school tomorrow. Right now, I’m cooking you dinner”. She said, walking to the kitchen.

Joel grimaced, he loved her for who she was and that meant even the fact she was a terrible cook.

“Sounds good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ellie going to cry in every one of my stories?
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Please comment on what you liked and what you felt worked or not. This was hard to write tbh due to the fact that I have never had to come out so my props go to all you LGBT+ who have had too or struggling too. I support you all and live your best life.


End file.
